


Солнце мое, взгляни на меня

by Bad_Billy, WTF_Brucky_2018



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Bruce Banner, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, female hulk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018
Summary: Халк сердито хмурится и выглядит несчастной — очень несчастной и очень большой — девочкой, которой досталось ни за что





	Солнце мое, взгляни на меня

Вселенная бесконечна и неизведанна. Но всю инопланетную нечисть почему-то тянет на Землю, словно им тут медом, йогуртом и лубрикантом намазано. При этом сама нечисть внешне напоминает гибрид оленя и ящерицы. Зато вооружены они так, что Мстителям остается только диву даваться — откуда что берется. Как это инопланетное и малоразумное нечто управляется с таким оружием остается тайной за семью печатями. 

На адреналине и посреди обломков разрушенного здания Кэп придумывает отличный план. Все, что от них требуется, это немного выдержки, совсем чуть-чуть терпения, и всех прилетевших за непонятно каким чертом гостей можно будет аккуратно упаковать и отправить обратно. План прост, гениален и, что самое важное, эффективен. Вернее, был бы им, если бы те, кто должен был известить об этом плане Халк, справились бы с возложенной на них задачей. Они, очевидно, не справляются. Потому что Халк замечает Баки, который, скача белкой по Лексингтон-авеню, служит приманкой. И бросается ему на помощь. Весь план тут же улетает в такие дали, что цензурно их не описать. 

Баки знает, что Халк практически неуязвима. Но знать одно. А видеть, как она заслоняет его собой от шквального огня, и слышать отвратительные хлопки снарядов о ее тело, совсем другое дело. Он успевает поседеть, заработать как минимум два сердечных приступа и разозлиться так, что у него трясутся руки, и хочется медленно и вдумчиво снять с кого-нибудь скальп, чтобы впредь были порасторопней.

Остаток боя проходит для Баки как в тумане. Он понимает, что все закончилось, но разлившаяся кислотой по венам ярость требует выхода. По пути до базы ЩИТа он дергается и психует. И все равно, как ни старается, дотерпеть до того момента, когда они останутся вдвоем, не может. Баки срывается на той единственной, к кому претензий у него быть не должно.

— Какого хрена? — орет он на Халк, с тревогой заглядывающей ему в лицо. 

Она всегда очень чутко улавливает все оттенки его настроения. 

— Кто дал команду? Что ты вечно прешь напролом? — Баки захлебывается словами и бруклинским выговором — страх потерять свое огромное, простодушное счастье застит ему глаза так, что он не понимает, что лучше бы ему вовсе рот не открывать. — Я тебе скажу, кто дал команду. Никто! Так какого ты понеслась, как котенок за игрушкой?

Халк замирает перед ним, на лице у нее появляется такое удивленное и обиженное выражение, что всем, кто его видит, становится донельзя неловко. Словно то, что сейчас отчетливо можно прочесть на нем, — это такое сокровенное, потаенное, что никто не должен бы такое видеть, кроме самых близких.

— Что за инициатива? Что ты все крушить да ломать? — никак не успокаивается Баки. Его фрегатом несет по полноводной реке гнева, сдобренного ядреным страхом, и он никак не может остановиться. — Сколько раз говорить — есть Кэп, есть команда. Мы что, по-твоему, на пикник приперлись? Ты сорвала операцию. Да мы чудом живы остались! — Гнусная ложь, конечно. 

Еще более подло обвинять ее в попытке спасти его. Но страх за нее лишает разума, логики и всего того, что присуще любому здравомыслящему человеку. А не влюбленному Зимнему Солдату. 

Халк резко выпрямляется, метким броском отправляет в сторону Баки его же автомат, разворачивается и уходит. Бросок выходит исключительно точный — прикладом ему больно достается по челюсти. Сама Халк сердито хмурится и выглядит несчастной — очень несчастной и очень большой — девочкой, которой досталось ни за что. Но Баки не видит этого и все еще не понимает, что именно и кому он только что наговорил. 

— Ой, Барнс, просто заткнись, — доносится до него голос Наташи.

— Баки! — по голосу Стива понятно, что кое-кому сегодня влетит.

— Ты попал, бро, — ядовито-сочувствующе шепчет Клинт.

Тони молчит. И его молчание приводит Баки в чувство. 

Он облажался.

***

Мстители, наблюдавшие за позором Баки, потихоньку расходятся. В их молчании столько неодобрения, что он тут же чувствует себя очень чужим, лишним. И злится еще и от этого — что бы они понимали! Его пока не отпустило ощущение накатывающего ужаса, которое он испытал, увидев кинувшуюся к нему Халк. Может быть поэтому ему кажется, что ничего совсем уж непоправимого не случилось. Действительно ужасное, в конце концов, едва не случилось прямо у него на глазах. Все остальное на этом фоне выглядит вполне приемлемым.

Ему поскорее хочется домой, прижать к себе и не отпускать. Но по возвращении в Башню Баки выясняет, что обнимать ему, в общем-то, некого. Роберта не вернулась. 

Зато вернулась Халк, прямиком отправилась в отведенные ей огромные апартаменты, срочно затребовала к себе Тора и дальше выходить на связь наотрез отказалась. Через пару часов отозвался Тор, заказал еды, велел Барнса не пускать ни под каким видом и тоже пропал из эфира. Пятница на все запросы тоскливо бродящего по комнатам Баки отговаривается ничего не значащими фразами. Но он бы последнюю живую руку поставил на то, что с остальными она куда разговорчивее. 

Идти к Халк бесполезно. И преждевременно, потому что им обоим надо остыть. Баки до сих пор в таком нервном возбуждении, что еще одну порцию дров наломать ему ничего не стоит. Доступа у него туда в любом больше случае нет, а в то, что его впустят, не верится ни на грош. Поэтому Баки сидит в пустой, темной кухне их с Бобби этажа в Башне и не может избавиться от ощущения, что она придет с минуты на минуту. Но лифт молчит, Баки тоже, и ему кажется, что только лифт его и понимает. Словно тоже ждет. 

Поздно вечером приходит Стив и так же молча — это заклятие какое-то, что ли? — обнимает. 

— Что у вас случилось? — сев рядом, осторожно спрашивает он. — Ты как с цепи сорвался.

Баки прячет полыхающее от стыда лицо в ладонях и стонет.

— Ты не поверишь…

Сначала они молчат втроем с лифтом. Потому что Роберта так и не возвращается. А потом долго шушукаются, совсем как в детстве, до самого рассвета. 

После бессонной ночи и разговоров шепотом до утра с лучшим другом Баки забывается ненадолго тревожным сном, открывая глаза каждые пятнадцать минут и прислушиваясь. Перед каждым пробуждением ему чудится, что Роберта рядом — только руку протянуть. Раскинулась под боком, пуская тонкую ниточку слюны на подушку. Он привык просыпаться раньше нее и наблюдать за ее пробуждением. И такие мелочи, нежные, трогательные и какие-то невозможно семейные давно выучены им наизусть.

Открывая глаза, он понимает, что этаж, если не считать его самого, пуст, постель холодна, на душе тяжелый камень вины за собственную несдержанность. А сердце больно сжимается, потому что Баки с утра, как с похмелья, понимает: прощать его не собираются, и даже объясниться не дадут. 

Выпив полчашки кофе и поковыряв вилкой остатки приготовленного накануне Робертой обеда, Баки решает, что вдоволь накупался в жалости к себе, и начинает продумывать план контрнаступления. Цель у него одна — попасть в апартаменты Халк, которые Тони Старком спроектированы так, что выйти из них силой нельзя. А если нельзя силой выйти, то нельзя силой и войти. Несколько вариантов он отметает сразу, над парой раздумывает подольше, но все же забраковывает. Обмануть Пятницу, скорее всего, не удастся, а повиснуть на спущенном с помощью Клинта с крыши тросе напротив окон вряд ли целесообразно. От Роберты потом достанется на орехи за неоправданный риск. Это для Баки он оправдан. Роберта его энтузиазма не разделит.

По итогам усердных размышлений выходов остается два: долгий и неудобный и краткий и еще более неудобный. Либо через вентиляцию, в которой Баки стабильно мучается приступами клаустрофобии. Либо через Тони, который замучает Баки безо всяких фобий, зато от души. Вентиляцию он решает оставить в качестве плана «Б», уточняет у Пятницы, где можно найти мистера Старка, и отправляется получать вожделенный доступ в пентхаус своей половины.

Мистер Старк, завидев Баки через стеклянные стены мастерской, кривится, как от зубной боли, но внутрь пускает. 

— Серьезно? Правда думаешь, что после твоей истерики я хоть пальцем для тебя пошевелю? — спрашивает он у входящего Баки.

Баки минуту молчит, как приговоренный на пути к эшафоту, но решимости не теряет. Это его семья, его вина, его пара. В конце концов, он всегда может позвать на помощь Стива. Выйдет, конечно, не так героично. Но цель оправдывает все унижения на пути к ее достижению.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что она ждет, — начинает Баки с логичного захода про интересы самой Роберты.

Тони в ответ разражается целой речью про то, что не все то золото, что говорит, и вообще, он Роберту предупреждал. 

— Она тебя придушит. И будет права! — заявляет Тони, не поднимая головы от верстака. Но то и дело оборачивается, прожигает взглядом и тычет в его сторону отверткой. 

Где-то посреди бросаемых им справедливых обвинений Баки снова накрывает безудержной яростью, замешанной на таком страхе потери, что он чувствует непреодолимое желание заткнуть этот фонтан красноречия. Он понимает Тони. Понимает, что тот думает, что действует в соответствии с тем, что считает правильным. Они все так думают — Мстители, украдкой кидающие на него сочувствующие взгляды.

Но он один, то есть уже не один, а со Стивом, знает, в чем причина его поведения. Подумать о том, что лучше бы все так и оставалось, Баки не успевает.

— Сразу после того, как твоя беременная пара прикроет тебя собой, мы с тобой обсудим, что я должен был, а чего не должен был! — рычит он. 

Тони запинается на полуслове, застывает на месте и замолкает. Некоторое время он щурится, окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом, а затем коротко командует:

— Пятница, дай ему доступ к этажам Халк и в лабораторию. 

— Исполнено, босс, — практически тут же откликается голос ИИ.

— Вот и посмотрим, не прибьет ли она тебя, — с нервным смешком произносит Тони. Но смотрит мягче и вроде бы даже подмигивает. — Делай, что хочешь, но ко вторнику она мне нужна, как воздух. Сыпь банальностями, забрасывай цветами, плюшевыми медведями и другими пошлостями, какие только придумаешь. У нас проект горит.

Баки не уверен, что правильно расслышал, но вслед ему, когда он покидает мастерскую, доносится тихое:

— Удачи.

***

Конечно, можно было и промолчать. Придумать с десяток оправданий и не выдавать секрет. Но кусать локти поздно, сказанного не воротишь. Да и месяца через полтора пресловутый секрет стал бы секретом полишинеля. 

У Баки есть более насущные проблемы. Одна из них ростом под три метра — обиженная им Халк. Вторая — двухметровый мужик, на месте которого сейчас должен быть сам Баки. Но именно Халк становится следующим препятствием. 

Следующим серьезным препятствием. Потому что едва он показывается на пороге, она бросает в него кресло, увернуться от которого Баки успевает только благодаря мгновенной реакции.

— Детка! — примирительно пытается он воззвать к ее чувствам, но предусмотрительно отступает. 

— Вон! — гремит Халк голосом экзорциста во время обряда изгнания. 

Следом летят подушка, кофейный столик, коробка из-под китайской еды на вынос. Почему-то топор — «Откуда взялся? — думает Баки, провожая его взглядом. И Тор, видок у которого потрепанный. Тор прижимает указательный палец к губам, подмигивает сразу обоими глазами и улыбается так, словно Баки его давно потерянный и внезапно найденный брат. Цепко схватив его за руку, он отталкивает Баки к самому лифту и шепчет в ухо, обдавая смесью ароматов съеденной пиццы, буррито и молочного коктейля.

— Самое время действовать, друг мой.

Если бы мог, то он азбукой морзе, наверняка, просемафорил бы свою короткую, но содержательную речь. 

— Что она любит? Неси! — Тор от нетерпения дергается, как в припадке эпилепсии. — Но не все сразу. И самое легкое первым. Я подготовлю, — заканчивает он и уносится в апартаменты, из которых доносится недовольный рык и подозрительный грохот.

Баки приносит. 

Сначала цветы — но с цветами у них не задалось с самого начала, так что он выбирает лилии и потом хвалит самого себя. Цветы отправились ему прямо в лицо. Хорошо не розы — светить бы Баки потом расцарапанной физиономией. Чизкейк прилетает в плечо — он успевает сгруппироваться. Шоколад, мороженное и мятные леденцы остаются, но дальнейшая их судьба неизвестна. 

Следующий пункт в списке Баки — он сам. Он мужественно поглядывает на кевларовый костюм, но приходит в обтягивающей футболке и настолько узких джинсах, что в них ни сесть, ни поесть, ни вздохнуть.

— Девочка моя, — начинает приготовленную загодя вступительную речь Баки. 

Халк грозно взирает на него с высоты своего впечатляющего роста. В качестве ответа отворачивается с видом оскорбленного достоинства и тяжело садится на огромное ложе, с которого за происходящим наблюдает Тор. Он незаметно показывает Баки большой палец и ободряюще кивает головой. Его бы попросить отсюда, но Баки пока сам на птичьих правах, потому сдерживается. 

Его вообще раздражает их дружба. Любимый мишка Халк — это Баки. И точка. Та быстро просекла его собственничество и пользуется вовсю. Роберта все проявления его ревности обычно комментирует ехидными шуточками. 

Халк молчит. Даже не грозит мебелью. И почему-то именно это действует на Баки так, что ему хочется прижаться к печально сгорбившейся фигуре. И заобнимать бы, да рук не хватит. 

— Лапа моя, — продолжает Баки, точно зная, как реагирует Халк на смешные, нелепые ласковости от него. — Красивая моя. Прости. 

Халк снова громко вздыхает, но не оборачивается. Он чувствует себя ужасно виноватым перед ней. Понимает, насколько ей было плохо все это время, пока он продирался сквозь самобичевание, Тони, цветы, пироги и Тора. Его большая, красивая, роскошная девочка ждала только его. Неумело и неловко заставляя ревновать. Но все, что ей было нужно — это он сам, шепчущий ей, какая она замечательная, самая главная, самая любимая, самая-самая на свете.

Ирония в том, что раньше, когда-то сильно раньше, когда Баки был не особенно умудренным жизненным опытом, он и правда воспринимал всю эту словесную шелуху только как средство добиться своего. А вот сейчас, наблюдая краем глаза, как Тор на цыпочках скрывается в дверях, он неожиданно ясно понимает, как много это вербальное выражение его любви значит для нее. Остаток дня Баки не умолкая твердит, что испугался за нее, что ему очень жаль, он негодяй и просто был не в себе. Он ведь просил подождать дома и предупреждал: на все, что связано с ней, реагирует нервно. На это Баки несильно получает в лоб точно рассчитанным движением локтя, но не прекращает попыток объяснить. 

Халк старательно делает вид, что не слушает и не замечает его. Настолько старательно, что даже крот бы заметил, как она ловит каждое его слово. Баки ходит кругами, постепенно сокращая дистанцию. С опаской подходит ближе, гладит по лопаткам, подбираясь к талии. Заговаривает ей зубы и с радостью видит, что на шутки она улыбается, хоть и прячет это. А то и вовсе косится на него — взгляд этот точная копия такого же взгляда Роберты: из-под ресниц, мягкий и зазывный.

Вечером она позволяет Баки лечь рядом. А когда думает, что он уже спит, осторожно прижимает его к себе. Поближе.

Как много он сам, его слова и его наличие в ее жизни значит для вернувшейся в себя Роберты, он выяснит утром. Проснувшись и крепко обхватывая ее обеими руками.


End file.
